


Insurance Fraud

by Mira_Moriarty



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dom Jensen, Dom/sub, Dominance, F/M, RPF, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 03:39:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13673493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mira_Moriarty/pseuds/Mira_Moriarty
Summary: You get a ticket for speeding after leaving a terrible dinner with your soon-to-be in-laws. You and try to get out of it anyway you can. A person lurking in the shadows witnesses this and decides to speak to you leading to a steamy encounter.





	Insurance Fraud

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when i was 15/16. So awhile ago. My writing back then wasn't fantastic or anything so be prepared there are probably a few mistakes here and there. I love feedback! Tell me what you think. This was a part of a series i never finished and i don't know if i plan on ever finishing it. I have so many other ideas to write about. 
> 
> It took me 20 minutes to write a summary for this. So difficult!

The cop bent you over the police car. He harshly pulled your hands together as you leaned over the black and white car. You could hear him rustling up a piece of paper.  
“ Oh C’mon Officer Collins are you serious? “ You huffed and laid your cheek against the cold metal hood of your car.   
You had just left a dinner party and ended up getting pulled over near some dark alley by a bar. You were invited to the party by your soon-to-be-in-laws. They drove you completely mad. You’re only marrying their son Jared Padalecki because it was an arrangement. To further the company as your father put it. Your fathers insurance company and his fathers insurance company had been rivals for as long as you could remember. But a new company recently popped up, Ackles insurance. They were effectively destroying all the other companies. So someone had the brilliant idea to join our insurance and Padaleckis together by marriage to fight back.   
Now you’re stuck marrying someone weirdo dude 10 years older to your only 21. Now that might not seem like much but you’re in the prime of your life. You’re supposed to be out smoking god knows what and having too much to drink, not married. And sex, Jared probably hadn’t had sex in his entire life, he proposed the idea to you one time and you thought eh maybe it won’t be too bad. Little did you know he failed at just about everything. The entire time he kept apologizing and going too slow and every time you faked a moan he’d stop and ask if you were ok. Every fucking time.   
You needed someone who could fuck you till you screamed, made you wet with just their words, someone dominant and could take control of everything.  
“ Ma’am. Ma’am. Are you paying attention? Your core started to get warm thinking of the naughtiest scenarios.   
“Ma’am. I’m giving you a ticket for driving recklessly. “ The word ticket snapped you out of your dirty thoughts.   
You got to find a way outta this. At least you weren’t drunk so the ticket wouldn’t be too big but you didn’t want to explain this to your father for the thousandth time. 

“ Hey officer. I bet you enjoy bending me over your car. I bet you would enjoy doing other things to me to. “ You said to him in the most sultry voice you could manage. You could tell the officer was somewhere behind you. You pushed back a little and pressed your ass against him.   
“ Ma’am you shouldn’t be doing that. “ The officer said lowly as he took a step back.  
“ I bet my nice ass is a sight to see. In my short burgundy dress and black heels making me look even better. I bet you want to take me right here and now on your police car. Make me scream huh? “ You enjoyed teasing the cop. You sat up and turned to face the cop. His face was flushed red and you could see his cock hard in his pants.   
You played a bit with his nametag before grabbing him by his jacket and pulling him close. You wrapped your arms around him and whispered in his ear.   
“ Kiss Me,” You giggled a little. You were enjoying playing with him. You hoped he’d return the favor. You were horny and wanted someone now.   
He pulled your arms off him, grabbed you by the hips turned you around and bent you over the car again.   
“ Feisty aren’t we? “ You laughed. You heard an unzipping of something. YES! You thought in your head. He wanted you.   
“ Here you go Ma’am. “ The officer spoke his voice sounding normal again.   
“ What? “ You turned around and stared at his hand. He had pulled out a long yellow slip. You took it in your hand. A ticket.   
“ Drive careful next time Ma’am. Have a great night. “ He opened his car door and stepped inside.   
“ Hey Really? “ You knocked the window. He turned and gave you a small smile before driving off. You sighed. You couldn’t believe he left after that hard on.   
“ I can’t believe it!“ You yelled into the night sky as you walked towards your car. You unlocked it and tossed your ticket inside.   
“ Oh believe it honey you struck out big-time. Should’ve seen the wedding ring on his finger before trying something. “ Someone from the shadows of the alley spoke.   
“ Fuck off! “ You were horny and pissed as you leaned against your car window.   
“ Having a temper tantrum are we? Someone needs a time out. “ At that moment out of the shadows stepped the most attractive man you’ve seen in your life. Chiseled jaw, piercing eyes, plump lips, his hair was slicked back in a way that looked like he stepped out of an old detective movie, but most amazing was his stance it looked so powerful and sexy. He glided over to you with his hands in his pockets of his very gorgeous navy blue suit. You couldn’t help but stare.   
“I just came out of the bar and saw the show you were putting on. “ His voice was deep. It made you weak in the knees.   
“ Uh. Yeah. I was just…. Horny… and the ticket. “ You fumbled your words. You were embarrassed at the effect he had. All you could do was imagine this man pinning you to a wall and fucking your brains out.   
“ I’m sure I can take care of the horny part for you. “ He flashed you a smile. He closed the distance and devoured your lips in a hot fury. All you did was let out a small yelp in surprise. He brushed his tongue over your bottom lip asking for entrance. You let him in and he began exploring every inch of your mouth. He tasted like delicious red wine. You let out a small moan when his hands began exploring your body. His hands caressed your cheek before slowly going down to your breasts and already perky nipples. He picked you up and sat you down on the hood of the car without breaking your kiss. You were both fighting for dominance but you could tell he had most of the control. You wrapped your legs around him. That seemed to snap him out of his passion and he pulled away. You let out a small whimper.   
“ Why did you stop? “ You pulled his tie as an attempt to bring him closer.   
“ You need to be punished for acting so naughty with that cop. “ He spoke in a low growl. He looked at you. His eyes were full of lust. You were wet with anticipation and tingles ran through you when he talked of punishment.   
“ Punish me then. I’ve been a bad girl. “ You begged him.   
“ Follow me. “ He walked toward the alley.   
“ I can’t believe I’m following some stranger into a dark alley. “ You mumbled to yourself yet you continued. You both stopped in the middle in the alley. He turned and looked at you up and down.   
“ Take off your panties. “ He ordered.   
“ I’m not wearing any. “ You smirked. He let out a small laugh.   
“ That’ll earn you another spanking. A wave of fear went through you. Spankings? It seemed he noticed your fear.   
“ I’m not going to hurt you. At least not in a way that you wont like and if you need to I’ll stop. I promise. “ He smiled.   
“ Okay “ You were still a little wary and the fact that your in some dirty alley doesn’t help.   
“ Bend over and put your hands on the wall. “ He commanded. You did as he asked. He pulled your dress up to reveal your smooth rump. He spread your legs apart. The cool wind hit your wet core and sent shivers up your spine.   
“ I’ll make you hot don’t worry. “ He spent time exploring your ass and legs lightly brushing his hand over your clit. You let out a moan.   
“ We’ll start with 5 spankings as your punishment. Alright? “ He stood and rubbed his hand over one cheek.   
“ Yes. “ You replied. Nervousness running through you.   
“ Say Yes, Sir next time. “ He smacked your cheek. The sting ran through you and you let out a gasp. The way the pain felt going through your body was absolutely amazing. You wanted more. A few seconds passed before he spanked you again and again. After all five you were dripping, moaning mess and could barely stand.   
“ You enjoyed that huh? “ He smacked your cheek again.   
“ Yes, Sir. Don’t Stop. “ You moaned out.   
“ It not really punishment if you enjoy it. We’ll have to find something else next time.   
Before you could question what he meant by next time he brushed his fingers over your clit. Every time he touched you it got harder and harder to focus.   
“ Please…. “ You moaned.   
“ Please What? “ He teased your entrance with his finger rubbing it over your clit sending shockwaves through your body.   
“ Please fuck me sir! “ You practically yelled. He answered by shoving a finger inside you. You let out a groan. One of your knees buckled but he kept you in place.   
“ Please… Harder. “ He entered a second finger in speeding up his pace. You moaned.  
“ Fuck! “ You yelled. The feeling in your core was getting tighter and tighter. You were about to cum when he suddenly withdrew his fingers. You whimpered.   
“ You cant cum yet. “ He undid his pants and pulled out his rock hard cock. He wanted you as much as you wanted him. He stroked himself a few times before positioning himself at your entrance.   
“ Ready? “ He asked.   
“ Fuck me already! “ You growled. You pushed your back sliding him into you. You heard him groan as he slowly inserted his cock.  
“ Fuck you’re so tight. “ He picked up the pace immediately slamming into you. You screamed out in pleasure as he took you to oblivion. He grabbed your hair and pulled it with each thrust. The combined pleasure and pain was too much for you. You came undone with a loud moan. There were light flashes in front of your eyes. No one had ever made you feel this way. The man came after a few more thrusts with a loud groan as he pulled out, you almost collapsed.   
“ You are absolutely fucking amazing. “ He turned you towards him and held you in his arms laying soft kisses on your neck.   
“ Thank you sir. “ You chuckled a little. You felt a little sad. Would there be a next time? A guy like this probably had someone else and would…. You were cut off by him speaking.  
“ Do you want to do this again? I still need to give you a punishment. “ He flashed you a toothy grin.   
“ I’d love to. But just not in an alley. “ You kicked a small pop can with your heel, it bounced before rolling into a pile of old cardboard boxes.   
“ Yeah. Sorry about the location but you were too irresistible, babe. “ He laid more kisses. Your mind suddenly remembers Jared, the guy you’re supposed to marry. Your father would be beyond angry but maybe the merge can still happen without you having to get married. Fuck it I’ll stay with this stranger…  
“ I don’t think I caught your name? “ You looked up at him.   
“ Jensen Ackles. And you? “ He smiled and scratched the small stubble on his chin.   
“ Ackles as in Ackles insurance? “ You stared wide-eyed.   
“ Yeah. We’re newer to the insurance business but we’re doing really well. What’s your name babe? “ He brushed a hair on your face back. 

Shit.


End file.
